Don't Let Him know
by BibiGembalaSapi
Summary: "Bukankah seroang wanita tidak akan pernah bisa bersahabat selamanya dengan seorang pria..." Itukah yang Kyungsoo dan Jong In rasakan?


**ANAK EXO MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMBUATKAN IMAGE MENURUT PANDANGAN SAYA. TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA. ASLI DARI OTAK SAYA. BILA ADA KESAMAAN LATAR, ALUR DAN LAIN-LAINNYA ITU HANYA KEBETULAN DAN TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN MILIK SAYA INI.**

**Don't re-post/ Copy this story. This is mine.**

**BibiGembalaSapi **proudly present

DON'T LET HIM KNOW

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jong In (EXO)

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Oh Se Hoon (EXO)

Park Chanyeol (EXO)

AND OTHER CASTS

Sorry for typo

HAPPY READING→→→

Chapter 1:

~KYUNGSOO POV~

/KRINGG KRINGGG/

Jam weker ku berdering. Hoamm… Sungguh malas rasanya untuk bangkit dari singgahsana empuk ku ini. Ayolah! Jarum pendek di jam weker ini baru menunjuk ke arah angka 5 dan aku sudah harus bangun? Huufff. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ini sudah merupakan rutinitas pagi yang akan sulit bila ku ubah. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan aku harus terbangun bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok. Eh? Apa ayam sudah berokok ya? Ah aku tak perduli.

_by the way_ apa kalian sudah mengenalku? Oh tentu belum, mengingat aku baru saja sadar dari alam mimpiku. oke sebagai gadis yang baik, aku akan perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Jung Hye Na sampai dengan hari ini usiaku sudah mencapai angka 17. Ya memang aku bukan anak kecil, aku sekarang sedang menjalani hidup sebagai seorang siswi di sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang sekolah elit. Sekolah itu "Gangnam International High School".

Ya dari namanya saja bisa ditebak bahwa sekolahku berada di kawasan elit _Gangnam_. Namun, sungguh disayangkan bila teringat jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku mencapai sekitar 20km. Itulah mengapa aku harus terbangun jam 5 pagi lalu sarapan dan berangkat pukul 6.30. Walaupun sekolah dimulai pukul 7.30 pagi.

~AUTHOR POV~

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, kini mobil yang dikendarai oleh sopir pribadi Kyungsoo sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sopir pribadi? Kyungsoo memang difasilitasi oleh appa nya seorang sopir pribadi yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Namun, Kyungsoo belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudi. Dan ditambah dengan rasa khawatir appa nya-Kyungsoo yang sangat besar, ia-appa terlalu takut sesuatu terjadi pada anak semata wayang nya ini.

Kini kaki-kaki kecil Kyungsoo tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah elit itu. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu coklat dengan papapn diatasnya yang tertera angka "11.3". yap! Kelasnya-Kyungsoo. Tangannya beralih pada gagang pintu itu, dan menggesernya.

'Ah, itu dia Baekhyun, Jong In, Se Hoon, dan Chanyeol.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"eoh? Itu Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Ketiga namja yang duduk disekitar Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Baekhyun melambai.

~JONG IN POV~

Kyungsoo? Dimana Kyungsoo-ku? Ah itu dia. Cantik sekali dia hari ini coba lihat jepit rambut berwana ungu pastel yang ia pakai itu? Dia memang selalu cantik-walau ditambah satu buah kacamata yang kupikir itu cukup tebal diwajahnya-tak masalah. Tak salah aku jatuh cinta pada yeoja secantik ini hihihi.

"jong in-ah, kau kenapa? Haha" azz, albino sialan kenapa kau mengolokku didepan bidadariku eoh sehun ssi!?

"ah? Anniya hanya saja Kyungsoo hari ini cantik sekali. Kamu ganti kacamata lagi, Kyung?" Tanya ku pada nya-Kyungsoo. Dan yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengejekku haha masa bodoh yang penting Kyungsoo sangat cantik hari ini.

"Hmm igeo-Kyungsoo menunjuk kacamata-? Iya habis ada model baru yang ku suka saat kemarin berjalan-jalan ke _mall _bersama eomma." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kepadaku dengan wajah yang berseri tentunya.

Tapi kenapa dia seboros ini menghabiskan uang appanya hanya untuk membeli kacamata? Apa appanya-Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memanjakannya? Seingatku, bulan lalu dia baru saja memamerkan kacamata baru nya kepada kami. Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang manja setahu-ku. Ah biarkanlah, mungkin memang dia mengoleksi barang itu-kacamata.

~KYUNGSOO POV~

Pasti kalian bingung. Siapa 4 orang ini? Baiklah. Kita mulai dari namja yang bernama Kim Jong In ini dulu, oke? Haha kenapa harus Jong In duluan? Karena memang dia yang paling spesial diantara empat chinguku yang lain itu hehe. Jong in seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis itu, dengan hidung yang cukup mancung itu ughhh tampan sekali chinguku yang satu ini.

Yang berikutnya mari kita lanjutkan ke Baekhyun. Atau chinguku yang bernama lengkap Lee Baekhyun ini, adalah chingu ku sejak Elementry School dulu. Tepatnya di tingkat pertama. Ku rasa dia adalah chinguku terbaikku. Dia selalu mengerti aku.

Yang tersisa dari mereka berempat adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya mereka hanyalah dua orang namja yang bisa dikatakan tingkat kewarasannya perlu ditanyakan. Haha mereka hanyalah sepasang tablemates yang memiliki logika diluar logika orang-orang standard.

Walaupun teman-temanku ini tidak sempurna tapi aku selalu bersyukur karena setidaknya aku bisa menikmati hidup yang singkat di dunia ini bersama mereka yang aku sayangi.

~AUTHOR POV~

Mereka berlima memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih di jenjang sekolah menengah tingkat pertama atau _junior high school_.

Tapi apa kalian pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa '_…pria dan wanita tak akan pernah bisa bersahabat…'_ kurasa itulah yang terjadi pada mereka.

Lihatlah, tingkah Jong In pada Kyungsoo, sangat spesial dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa Kyungsoo pun memiliki perasaan spesial yang sama pada jong In. Dikarenakan perasaan yang spesial itu mereka-Kyungsoo dan jong In sering salah tingkah satu sama lain jika sedang bersama.

Masalahnya mereka sama-sama sudah tahu akan perasaan masing-masing bahkan hampir semua teman-teman satu angkatannya tahu soal perasaan mereka.

Tapi baik Jong In maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang berani untuk memulai. Mungkin sama-sama takut ditolak-setidaknya itulah pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Seperti saat mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas, entah cara apa yang dipakai oleh dewan guru untuk penentuan urutan tempat duduk.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Kau duduk dimana!?"

"eoh? Aku duduk di nomor urut 7. Waeyo? Neo eodisseo Baekhyun-ya?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo karena berhasil dibuat penasaran oleh Baekhyun sahabatnya yang super duper heboh itu- bila sudah berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, tentu Kyungsoo tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi sungguh kasihan gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau duduk dibelakang Jong In! Kim Jong In! si namja hitam itu hahaha sudah ku bilang kalian itu jodoh. Kapan sih, si hitam itu menyatakan cinta nya padamu? Aku gemas sendiri melihatnya hahaha" kini tawa Baekhyun lah yang terdengar.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ugh dia sedang menghafal bahan ujian. Eh, apa kau yakin sedang menghafal? Bukan sedang memikirkan Jong In?

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk telah berbunyi itu tandanya ujian akan segera dimulai, disaat semua murid telah usai berdoa dan bersiap untuk ujian, Kyungsoo masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik bangku kosong didepannya. 'belum datang. Kebiasaan dia kapan hilangnya sih? Telat terus' cemas Kyungsoo dalam batin.

Waktu ujian sudah berjalan selama 15 menit dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang ujian no. 5 itu.

DOK DOK DOK

"hmm chogiyo Han songsengnim bolehkah saya masuk? Tadi dijalan ada yang kecelakaan jadi saya terjebak macet." oh ternyata Jong In lah yang telah lancang mengganggu waktu untuk berpikir para murid. Han songsengnim memang bukan guru _killer_ jadi beliau membiarkan saja Jong In masuk dan menyusul teman-temannya ke dunia soal-soal itu.

Setelah 2 mata pelajaran itu selesai diujikan kepada para murid, mereka berlima berkumpul di kafetaria untuk berbincang dan mengisi tenaga yang telah dikuras habis oleh soal-soal matematika dan bahasa inggris itu. "Kyungsoo apa kau mau makan ramyun instant? Biar ku pesankan sekalian dengan milikku." Tawar Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak melihat bahwa Kyungsoo telah membawa kotak bekal.

"anniya Baekhyun aku sudah membawa bekalku, lagipula aku tidak boleh makan ramyun instant seperti kalian" jawab Kyungsoo salah ucap. " Eh, eh, maksudku, aku kan sudah bawa bekal jadi untuk apa beli ramyun instant lagi? I-iya kan, Yeol? Biar tak boros hehehe.."

'huff hampir saja aku membocorkan hal yang selama ini tak aku izinkan orang lain selain orang tuaku metahuinya. _Neo pabbo chorom_ Kyungsoo-ssi' batin Kyungsoo menyesal.

~BAEKHYUN POV~

Kini kami berempat saling pandang satu sama lain. Seringkali Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Banyak sekali perkataannya yang terdengar seperti ditutup-tutupi, misal…

"…_aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke pusat kebugaran, aku tidak boleh kelelahan… eh maksudku aku sedang sangat lelah saat ini jadi terlalu malas untuk berolahraga…". _Tapi wajahnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Atau saat memesan makanan di restoran _"… tolong ya untuk fettucini nya jangan pakai MSG atau penyedap rasa instant lainnya…"_

Dan dia selalu menolak jika diajak ke restoran yang menyediakan makanan _junk food _seperti restoran ayam goreng dan aku hampir tak pernah melihatnya memakan makanan kafetaria, selalu bawa bekal. Padahal yang aku tahu Kyungsoo bukanlah anak dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Bahkan bisa dibilang berkelebihan.

Diingat-ingat Kyungsoo merupakan anak dari seorang pemimpin sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang beroperasi dibidang property. Bahkan nama ayahnya sangat ampuh untuk melakukan apapun. Cukup menyebut 'Do Yun Ho'-ayah Kyungsoo, maka semua orang akan hormat padamu.

~AUTHOR POV~

"Azz _by the way_ setelah ini ujian bahasa Mandarin haishh Kyungsoo-ya nanti aku bertanya padamu ya"

"Ya! Kulit hitam! Apa kau tidak belajar tadi malam? Jangan mau membantu nya Kyungsoo…"

"Aishh apa kau yeoja pesek? Kyungsoo-yaaa jeballl help me jusseyoo jangan dengarkan Baekhyun pesek itu.." bela Jong In sambil melancarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Apa? Pesek? Kau juga pesek HITAAAM—"

"Hei sudahlah. Yeol, sepertinya mereka harus kita tinggalkan. Sudah Kyungsoo sebaiknya kau juga masuk kekelas, sebelum pengawas masuk." Ucap Sehun mencoba untuk melerai.

"hmm kau benar sehun, nae kaelkayoo! Jong In-na ayo masuk! Jika tidak, tak kan ku bantu nanti wleee" ledek Kyungsoo sebelum dia berlari ke kelas.

"Kyungieeee tunggu aku…. Hahahaa dadah baekki semoga kau beruntung." Ledek Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun.

~AUTHOR POV~

Ujian mandarin itu kini tengah berlangsung. Semua siswa mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan sangat serius, termasuk juga Kyungsoo. Namun, ada satu hal yang janggal dari ujian ini.

Lihat! Kim Jong In. raut muka yang tidak terlihat bersahabat, dengan gerak-gerik tubuh yang menggambarkan kegelisahan-merupakan hal yang janggal dari ujian mandarin hari ini. Apakah Kim Jong In dapat dibilang baik-baik saja? Tentu tidak. Dia dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Ssttt! Kyungsoo-yaa! Ssttt!" Jong In sedikit berbisik tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Namun, yang dipanggil bukannya memberikan respon malah terlihat seperti sedang menahan sakit dibagian wajahnya. Tangannya-Kyungsoo menangkup wajah kecilnya.

~JONG IN POV~

Azz… kemana dia? Kenapa tak ada respon?

"A.. ahhh …"

I.. itu… suara Kyungsoo.. dia kenapa? Seperti sedang kesakitan. Akhirnya aku menolehkan wajahku ke bangku belakang. Omona!

"Kyungiee! Kyungsoo-yaa neo gwenchana!? Waeire-kenapa ini-?" bisikku sedikit panik, sambil menggoyangkan mejanya-Kyungsoo.

-TBC-

_KINI atu NANTI_

_Cinta tak akan bisa ditolak datangnya._

_Sambutlah ia…_

_Dan kita akan merasakan indahnya _

_CINTA_


End file.
